


Step on me and I’ll thank you

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Foot Jobs, In-Game Oma Kokichi, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, also they’re both 17, but he liked it anyway, in summary ig!ko and pg!shu, kokichi is straight up just an asshole, shuichi is a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi is very, very excited to meet his idol and ex boyfriend in person.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Step on me and I’ll thank you

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this  
> i dont even like foot kink and shit i just thought it was a nice idea and went along with it
> 
> also it’s my first time here and posting something in english please be gentle

Shuichi was a disaster. He knew it very, very well.

No no, not a disaster. A freak. Dare he say, a monster even. But maybe that was just too harsh on himself and if there’s something his boyfriend taught him was to not do that. But how could he hold back when his own boyfriend was one of the reasons for him to be so fucked up?

He was an obsessed freak. Yeah, everyone knows that already. It’s not really a secret, the moment you lay eyes on him, you already realize. Shuichi was a weirdo. He kind of proud himself on that.

That didn’t stop him from absolutely loving the fuck out of Kokichi, his cute and small boyfriend. He was perfect after all! He couldn’t ask for a better partner than him. Well... couldn’t being the keyword.

Kokichi had successfully joined Danganronpa. Unfortunately, Shuichi wasn’t accepted, but at least his boyfriend was! That already made him happy. He was the boyfriend of a future Danganronpa star after all. In a few months, he would come out of virtual reality being a completely different person. Though it did bring a pang of sadness on his heart, he would still be very close to a celebrity.

He watched it very closely, every day. He would get home from his part-time job, flop on the couch, and immediately dive into every episode. He even rewatched it on the internet as soon as it was up there. His boyfriend was definitely a different person there, but Shuichi wasn’t disappointed. He missed the timid boy, but god was this mischievous leader making his face go red.

He couldn’t help but obsess over his boyfriend all over again. He couldn’t wait to meet him once he was allowed back! No... he couldn’t wait to meet him the moment he left the show.

This is why there he was, Shuichi Saihara, the Danganronpa obsessed freak, being the fifth to buy the VIP ticket to get to meet Kokichi. Yes, fifth, because some other simp bastards were able to get to the site before him. It was limited and you could tell thousands of people we're accessing it at the same time trying to buy the few tickets that would lead them to meet their number one character, but Shuichi wouldn’t let himself lose that battle.

He even bought an extra fee just to get a few minutes of alone time with his idol — boyfriend, he corrected himself. Of course, there would be security on the door, ready to burst in as soon as they heard something suspicious, but still.

He had been waiting for so long for this. He couldn’t mess up. He put on his best clothes — which was a simple black shirt with a chibi Kokichi doing a cute pose and jeans. Kokichi would definitely love it. With his bag full of cute keychains of all of his favorite characters hanging from his shoulder, off he went.

The place was extremely packed. People were loudly talking about random things, most of them being in groups and goofing around. Shuichi, of course, being the loner he is, came on his own. But he didn’t mind. He didn’t need anyone else other than his boyfriend. Maybe he would even be lucky to get Kokichi to recognize him! Though he doubted that would happen.

Shuichi frowned as he noticed people on cosplay. Shit, he was so excited to talk to his boyfriend again that he forgot people actually went to those official conventions in cosplays as well. He lost his chance of coming as Kirigiri. Oh well, at least only Kokichi would see that in private once he came back.

It didn’t take long for the convention to begin. Shuichi, of course, also paid even more, to get a seat right at the front. He couldn’t hold himself back, after all, he needed a good angle of Kokichi.

All of the chapter victims were seated on a big, big table. All of them were a bit far from each other, which was fair considering some might hold some grudges. They had name tags hanging from their neck, which Shuichi thought was unnecessary seeing that everyone knew who they were. It was a cute detail though.

Some dude that Shuichi didn’t bother to look at kept making questions at them as they had to come up with funny answers so the audience could laugh. He, of course, didn’t take his attention off of Kokichi. He laughed at his every answer. He honestly didn’t care if they were all forced to come up with stuff like that, he was just there for Kokichi. Okay, maybe for Rantaro too. He was kinda hot, and he was his favorite in the last season- but that didn’t matter now!

Then, it was time for the audience questions. The microphone dude would randomly pick out a hand from the thousands that were watching, so the person could make a question to all or one of them. Mostly only asked Kokichi though — he was the fan-favorite after all. Everyone wanted a piece of him. Shuichi wanted him whole.

Shuichi barely noticed the time passing quickly as the questions and small but funny events went passing. They even played a small truth or dare game! It was so fun, especially since Kokichi was there. Everything about his boyfriend made things so much better, Shuichi realized.

But, eventually, it had to end. After about two or three hours, they announced that the convention was done and whoever had the VIP ticket could still wait around. Shuichi waited on his seat as the majority of people left, only leaving him and some other people that managed to buy the tickets in time. He put on his VIP ticket on his neck — he didn’t want to before because it already happened once years ago that some girl tried to take it away from him in the middle of the questions. He didn’t want to end up losing it, especially since it’s a Kokichi ticket.

“If you have the VIP tickets, please wait here.” an employee announced. She was right in front of a door leading to the hallway where the stars were.

Suddenly all the people that were waiting rushed to the door, having to stop in front of it in a line. There were about 50 people, 10 for each victim. Shuichi waited by his seat since he wanted to be the last one. He didn’t want anyone interrupting him after all, and he heard that sometimes the last person gets to spend a few minutes more if the victim doesn’t have anything else to do later.

The employee frowned as she began organizing 5 lines for each victim. “I swear, people on these conventions have no brains,” he muttered to herself, though most ignored her as they excitedly talked to each other.

Shuichi finally stood up and went to his line. He was so excited! He couldn’t wait. No no, he could. He chose to be the last one after all. Five minutes is more than enough time for him to talk to Kokichi until they could talk to each other again.

One by one, the lines were getting shorter and shorter as all of them entered the hallway. Shuichi couldn’t even use his phone from how anxious he was, his hands were too sweaty, so he just tapped his foot on the floor as if that would make his anxiety any better.

And finally, it was his — and the other five people’s — turn. “Alright, last five.” the employee said as she let them in. The others walked ahead of Shuichi, some still talking to each other about their favorites and such. He had no time for talking though. Only with Kokichi.

Finally, he spotted Kokichi’s door. The last one in the hallway, of course. He barely glanced at the security guards as they let him in, and Shuichi seemed to froze at the sight.

Kokichi had his shirt off as he picked another one from his small set of clothes. He looked at the door all of a sudden as he heard Shuichi accidentally shut it too hard.

“...Ouma-kun.” Shuichi grinned at his idol — his boyfriend. He could see a flash of recognition on Kokichi’s eyes.

“You...” Kokichi looked at him up and down. “You were that one dude that couldn’t stop taking pictures and drooling, weren’t you?”

Oh shit. Was he drooling during the convention?

Shuichi sputtered, trying to find an excuse, “Ah- um- n-no? I wasn’t drooling or anything!” his face was red as he looked away from Kokichi’s nude chest. Was he staring the whole time too?

Kokichi looked at him blankly before putting on a smirk. “Well I guess I gotta entertain you since you’re here.” he chose a random shirt and put it on. “Though I guess you’re already suuuuper entertained just from seeing me shirtless.”

He was messing with him, wasn’t he? Well, Shuichi wasn’t complaining.

“What are you, a pervert?” Kokichi walked to him, his big smirk still on his face. Oh shit, he’s walking to him.

“I-I’m not a pervert! Just... you’re my i-idol, Ouma-kun!” Shuichi managed to grin at him, face still red. He could feel the drool pool on his mouth already. “I loved you ever since the prologue! I was so excited to meet you in person!”

Kokichi stopped right in front of him, eyebrows furrowing. “Oh really? That’s pretty obvious to me already.” he looked down, before looking at Shuichi’s face again.

“Y-you think so-? W-well...” Shuichi reached behind him, on his bag. “I-in that case I got a gift for you!”

“A gift?” Kokichi took a small step back, probably trying to go unnoticed. Shuichi couldn’t help but think how cute that was. “What could a pervert like you be trying to gift me? No, don’t tell me... are you just like Iruma-chan?” he gasped loudly.

Shuichi whimpered, his dirty mind imagining what he meant by ‘just like Iruma-chan.’ “I-I’m not sure what you mean, but anyway, your g-gift!” he finally managed to find it as he grasped it in his hand.

He suddenly kneeled on the floor, looking at Kokichi with that disgusting face of his, holding a small box on his hand.

“O-Ouma-kun, you probably don’t recognize me, but... we knew each o-other before you were taken.” Kokichi just stared at him with wide eyes. Not even he knew how to react, especially since after the simulation his mask has been falling too much. “And I-I can prove it! I have your drawings f-from before! You loved to draw you and me like Ultimates. We d-dated, in fact!”

Kokichi was now looking at him with a blank face. Oh fuck, did Shuichi scare him? He probably did. It was probably his expression, wasn’t it? He could feel the drooling on the corner of his mouth, indicating that yes, it was his expression. At least he thought so.

“S-so, um...” Shuichi sputtered, embarrassed. He had to continue now that he reached so far. “I w-was wondering if you would d-date me again.” he opened the small box, having a small silver ring inside.

His idol was silent. No lies, no change of expression, nothing. He fucked up. Shuichi slowly put down the box as he realized that he, in fact, has made everything awkward, as both kept staring at each other.

Suddenly, there was a laugh, “Pfft... hahahahahaha!” Kokichi looked at him with that mocking expression of his, the smirk coming back to his face. “You’re a creepy dude aren’t you? Thinking I would date you just because we supposedly know each other before. Well, guess what? You’re disgusting, Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi whimpered again at that, figuring he must’ve got his name from the VIP ticket on his neck. “O-Ouma-kun, I...”

“I can’t believe you really thought I would accept it. Are you delusional or something?” Kokichi laughed. “You do look like one. I bet you really are just like Iruma-chan and is having dirty thoughts about my little, pretty body ever since you saw me.”

“T-that’s not—!” it was true, he couldn’t deny it. “That’s not true—!” but he still tried.

“Oh yeah? Then what’s this?” Kokichi lifted his foot and pressed it down on Shuichi’s crotch, causing a small gasp to leave his mouth.

What the fuck is he doing?!, Shuichi thought, face going completely red. ”U-um, Ouma-kun, what are you... Ah..!” he stopped himself, quickly covering his mouth, as Kokichi once again pressed against his semi-hard cock.

”I knew it. You got hard just by seeing me shirtless, didn't you, you fucking pervert?” Kokichi smirked, twisting his foot lightly.

”O-Ouma-kun...!” Shuichi closed his eyes tightly, holding back his whimpers as much as he could. His boyfriend really was making him into a mess, huh? And the fact that it was his favorite character right in front of him was just making it worse.

”From the moment I saw you in the middle of all those people, I knew. You're just the right type to mess with.” Kokichi crouched down in front of him, taking his foot away. Shuichi almost let out a small cry when he felt the pressure on his dick stopping. ”And you're even more pathetic to think I would actually give you a chance.” he had that malicious glint on his eyes as his hand went to Shuichi’s thigh.

Was this really happening?! No no, it was definitely a dream. Not in a million years would Kokichi himself be touching him like that and calling him names that got his knees weak. Well, at least it was a hot dream.

”Are you gonna be silent while I touch you? Boooring.” Kokichi rolled his eyes, retracting his hand. ”I thought your responses would be funnier.”

”W-wait!” Shuichi quickly grabbed his hand. ”P-please...” he lightly bit his lip in embarrassment, looking down shamefully. ”Please touch me more...”

Kokichi scoffed. ”Ew no. You think I want to touch someone as disgusting as you? Pu-lease!” 

Shuichi could feel his cock hardening even more at that. ”In that case... C-can I... Suck you off instead?”

His idol stared at him in disbelief. ”You think I’ll let you touch me with that disgusting mouth of yours? Don't be ridiculous. Most of my best friends might call me a disgusting liar, but at least I’m not as bad as you. Hell, even Iruma-chan could be better than that.” he fully stood up.

Shuichi could now feel tears in his eyes from all the shame he was feeling until Kokichi started talking again. ”But if you really want it, I gueeeess I could get you off with my foot since you liked it so much.”

”Really?” his eyes lighted up, feeling his mouth drool once again.

”Only because you look oh-so-desperate. I might be a dick but I don't blue ball supposedly old friends.” Kokichi casually took his shoes out, kicking both away. 

”Y-you’re so nice, Ouma-kun!” Shuichi beamed happily. This was going to be his jack off material for a long time, he knew it.

”Yeah yeah, whatevs. Will you unzip your pants or do I have to do it for you?” Kokichi sounded impatient. He could understand, after all, he had a time limit to be there.

”Right!” Shuichi stammered embarrassingly, unzipping his pants clumsily. He almost put his boxers down if Kokichi hadn't raised his hand.

”Nope. I might touch your filthy dick through your boxers with my foot, but I don't wanna see it. Thank you very much.” the taller whimpered at that, cheeks heating up once more. ”Woah, you sure are excited huh?”

Kokichi eyed him almost hungrily, seeing his boxers wet and the tent his cock was doing on it. He licked his lips slightly, making sure it was just enough so Shuichi didn't actually notice it.

”I-I am... I’ve had, um... Fantasies about you before.” Shuichi avoided his sharp gaze, too embarrassed to really look at him.

”Oh really? Tell me more.” Kokichi teased, his foot pressing on his cock. Shuichi whimpered at the feeling, letting out a pleasurable sigh.

”That’s really embarrassing! I-I don't... Ahh...~ know if I want to...” Shuichi felt his legs turning into jello as he felt his cock being massaged by his idol’s foot. He slowly opened his legs more, sitting on his ass and letting his arms support behind him, wanting to take as much pleasure as he could.

”C’mon Saihara-chan, don't you want me to do just like you imagined in your fantasies?” Kokichi smirked, massaging his balls through the cloth.

”You w-would... Do that?” he moaned, rocking his hips softly back and forth on the floor.

”I’m feeling nice today, so I might.” the smaller boy hummed, circling his cock.

Shuichi inhaled softly, embarrassed. ”I imagined you w-would... Bend me over on a table and forcefully open m-my legs and fuck me until I could see stars.”

”Keep going.” Kokichi seemed to be going even faster as Shuichi talked.

”Aahh! A-and... You would push me down and s-straddle me and ride me and t-tie me up as you did so.” he let out a louder moan, feeling himself close. He felt so sensitive, just the fact that it was Kokichi was already bringing him over the edge. ”And you wouldn't- ahh... L-let me come. And you would keep me on edge f-for hours...”

Shuichi was so lost on the pleasure, he barely registered how the smaller boy bit his lip lightly, casually putting his hand in front of his crotch to hide his bulge. Seeing the taller boy like that for some reason made him so, so fucking aroused. He really wanted to do just like he was saying right then and there.

”Ahh, p-please, I’m so close... K-Kokichi..!~” Shuichi bucks his hips, his back arching as he came in his boxers. He didn't seem to notice he called his idol by his first name, and to be honest he couldn't give two shits. That was probably the best orgasm he had in months.

Shuichi panted, slowly coming to his senses as he realized what the fuck had just happened. He quickly recomposed himself and zipped his pants back up, only now noticing Kokichi took his foot away. ”That was amazing...! Thank you so much, O-Ouma-kun...!” he grinned, cheeks red.

Kokichi took a moment to respond, ”Yeah, I know. You looked to be really enjoying yourself, pervert.”

”I did, Ouma-kun! Thank you so much! C-can I... Thank you somehow?” Shuichi leaned over Kokichi’s crotch, being dangerously near his hard cock.

The smaller boy didn't have time to respond this time since the door had opened. ”Time’s up.” one of the security guards said, seemingly not affected by how they were positioned in the slightest.

Shuichi quickly got up, embarrassed from being seen in such a lewd position. ”I-I’m sorry, I have to go. Thank you so much for this, Ouma-kun.” he gave his idol a small wave as he was escorted out.

Kokichi was left alone with his thoughts. He had gone as quickly as he had come. He sighed, looking down at his hard dick. He had to take care of it now... Well, at least he knew what to imagine as he did so.


End file.
